The self-administration of alcohol is influenced by environmental and by genetic factors. The heritable differences in the reinforcing or aversive actions of ethanol, the development of tolerance and ethanol metabolism will be estimated through comparison studies of monozygotic and dizygotic twins and subjects from families with multiple individuals suffering from alcoholism.